Photovoltaic modules can be mounted to a mounting framework attached to a support structure, such as a roof, the ground, or a ground pad. The mounting framework can be installed on the support structure using a hardware connector (e.g., a screw, nail, rivet, weld, adhesive, or braze joint). The installation process can be time-consuming and complicated. Traditional approaches can makes rapid and safe removing or reconfiguration of a photovoltaic array challenging or expensive.